Return of the Darkness (Currently Discontinued)
by DemonNamedCat
Summary: After the Dark Forest was defeated, they return. Snowpaw from ThunderClan, Jaggedpaw from RiverClan, Ryepaw from WindClan, and Dawnpaw from ShadowClan are destined to save the Clans, but what happens if they are persuaded into the darkness themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Darkness**

**Prologue:**

"Hazelstar, you need to see this."

"What is it?" The light brown she-cat walked out of her den.

She followed a blue-gray tabby she-cat out of the clearing. They walked through the forest all the way to the lake

"Is that?"

"Yes it is."

The light brown she-cat saw all of the Clans joined together. In the center of the lake was an image of a black tom, with stars in his pelt. The light brown she-cat and the blue-gray she-cat stared at the image like a bad memory.

"Cats of the Clans!" The black tom howled as the light brown she-cat reached the edge of the lake, "I have a message for you. A prophecy for all of the Clans."

The light brown she-cat gulped hard

"_When the age of darkness has ended and all have recovered, then died, a new threat will be revealed. A she-cat of Shadow and Thunder, and a tom of River and Wind, shall join together and try to fight. The darkness will win, and the four will grieve for someone that has died. _

"All of this depends on the way they are treated, for they could be persuaded by evil, and fight for the wrong side. Treat them well. You will know who they are_._" The black tom finished talking and vanished in a flurry of stars.

"Hazelstar? What do we do?" The blue-gray she-cat asked.

"We will wait for our chosen cat. Whoever she is, she will save us." The blue-gray she-cat nodded.

The light brown she-cat watched the Clans walked back to their camps. Hopefully nothing would go wrong and the prophecy would go as planned.

As the light brown she-cat turned to walk back to her Clan, the black tom appeared in her path.

"You, Hazelstar, must be _very_ careful. You must treat your cats with kindness and respect. Or your chosen one _will_ turn to darkness."

**Chapter 1: **

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at high rock." Hazelstar's voice rang through the ThunderClan camp.

Snowkit jumped up with glee, "It's our apprentice ceremony, Cloudkit!" She squealed,

"I noticed." Cooudkit replied.

Whiteshade had just finished licking Cloudkit's fur, and started licking Snowkit rapidly, "Do you have to do this? I'm perfectly fine!" Snowkit whined as her mother ran her sharp tongue over her head.

"I do have to. You wouldn't want to look all raged for the Clan, would you?" Whiteshade asked.

Snowkit shook her head.

"You can go now" Whiteshade mewed when she had finished licking, "But don't run!" She added as Snowkit and Cloudkit ran out of the nursery.

The Clan had gathered in the center of the camp underneath a large rock that was about half the size of the tallest tree in ThunderClan.

"The most important time in the Clan is when kits are ready to became apprentices." Hazelstar mewed as Snowkit and Cloudkit had reached high rock, "Whiteshade's kits are ready to become apprentices now. Cloudkit, step forward."

Cloudkit jumped up next to Hazelstar. He puffed out his chest and looked down on his Clanmates

"Cloudkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Cloudpaw." Hazelstar looked down at the clearing, as if looking for a mentor for Cloudpaw, "Wolfblaze, you are ready for an apprentice. Two moons ago you became a warrior, under the mentorship of Coppertooth. I hope you will pass on the courage and strength that you have learned."

Cloudpaw and Wolfblaze joined at the base of high rock and touched noses

"Snowkit, step forward." Hazelstar mewed as Wolfblaze and Cloudpaw joined the rest of the Clan.

Snowkit reached Hazelstar's side and looked down on the Clan. She wondered who would be her mentor. Maybe Willowleaf, who is the best warrior in the Clan.

"Snowkit, from this day forward, you will be known as Snowpaw. Willowleaf, you are ready for another apprentice. You did well training Twigstep, and I hope that you will train Snowpaw in similar ways."

Snowpaw's eyes lit up with excitement. She ran down high rock and touched noses with her mentor

"Cloudpaw! Snowpaw!" The Clan yowled, "Cloudpaw! Snowpaw!"

Snowpaw looked at her brother, and he returned the glance.

The Clan dispersed after congratulations had been given to the new apprentices.

Wolfblaze and Willowleaf were waiting for them at the entrance of the ThunderClan camp.

"Are you ready to get a tour of the territory?" Wolfblaze mewed when Snowpaw and Cloudpaw arrived.

Both apprentices nodded eagerly, and they pushed themselves through the undergrowth


	2. Chapter 2

**I am discontinuing this story, sorry if you enjoyed it, but I am having trouble thinking how it should continue. If you have an idea let me know, and I'll try to get back into this.**


End file.
